Question: What is the constant term in the expansion of $\left(\sqrt{x}+\dfrac5x\right)^{9}$?
Solution: To get the constant term, the $\sqrt{x}$'s and $5/x$'s must cancel out. This occurs for the term with six $\sqrt{x}$'s and three $5/x$'s, so the coefficient is $$\binom93\cdot5^3=84\cdot125=\boxed{10500}.$$